


Травматизм

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Травмы Крэйг латает на нём прямо в коридоре или классной комнате, останавливая в движении и невозмутимо заклеивая слишком пёстрыми для их возраста детскими пластырями.





	Травматизм

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Kinktober 2019  
Key: Nipple play

Пластыри — неизменная деталь гардероба Твика, как те же джинсы или вечно через пень-колоду застёгнутые рубашки. Законодателем “моды” в данном вопросе стал Крэйг, задолбавшийся подмечать на своём фиктивном бойфренде то тут то там появляющиеся ссадины, царапины и прочие сорванные заусенцы. Сам Твик почти не отдаёт отчёта, что стирает кожу о безразмерную одежду и обувь или набивает синяки из-за своих неловких движений. Потому просто складывать в его рюкзак пачку пластырей — бесполезно. 

Крэйг рутинно осматривает Твика не привлекая внимания, как делает каждое утро перед уроком и каждый вечер после тренировки. Травмы Крэйг латает на нём прямо в коридоре или классной комнате, останавливая в движении и невозмутимо заклеивая слишком пёстрыми для их возраста детскими пластырями. Иногда приходится уединяться в раздевалке, где можно стащить с Твика джинсы, под которыми колени пестреют ссадинками. Или обнаружить на прикрытых рубашкой руках порезы и ожоги, полученные им во время подработки в кофейне. Но сегодня место повреждения оказывается совсем уж необычным. 

Твик шипит от боли, стягивая футболку через голову. Наверняка не догоняет, что ему что-то доставляет дискомфорт, — как обычно! — зато привлекает внимание Крэйга, который сверлит взглядом его спину, но не видит никаких ранок. Приходится обойти и спросить напрямую:   
— Ты чего, котик? — на дежурные ласковые обращения они перестали реагировать давным давно, но сейчас Твик отводит глаза и заливается румянцем, неразборчиво бубнит ответ себе под нос. — Что, ещё раз? Я тебя не слышу.   
— Соски, — повторяет тот отчётливее, встретившись с Крэйгом раздражённым взглядом, — Кажется, я их стёр. 

Звучит это до усрачки стрёмно, поэтому, желая воочию убедиться, что на деле всё не так плохо, Крэйг тянет вниз повисшую на локтях Твика футболку и в следующий момент с трудом сглатывает. Кажется, он и сам слегка покраснел. На землисто-бледной груди Твика, будто подсвеченные, ярко алеют бусины сосков в обрамлении припухших ореолов.   
— Ого, — охрипшим голосом произносит Крэйг,, — тебе их что, выкручивали? 

Мысль об этом вместо обычных хулиганских выходок вызывает в голове совершенно неправильные ассоциации с эротическими роликами, которыми любит спамить в личку Клайд. Крэйг услилием заставляет себя отвернуться и достать из рюкзака пластыри: идеальное средство в любой ситуации. Никто не должен это увидеть!   
Нет, не то… Надо помочь Твику, — ему, кажется, больно. 

— Так должно стать полегче, — теперь уже Крэйг бурчит нечленораздельно, прилепляя синюю и зелёную полоски на раздражённую тонкую кожу. Неловко приглаживает лейкопластыри враз похолодевшими пальцами и слышит над головой свистящий прерывистый выдох Твика. Поймав себя на желании с силой впиться губами в один из припухших сосков, Крэйг спешно отшатывается, суетливо подхватывает мятую зелёную рубашку и почти грубо пихает её Твику в руки::   
— Ну всё, одевайся, сколько можно тут торчать. 

Всю дорогу от школы он слишком занят тем, что пытается выкинуть из головы образ голого по пояс Твика и потому не замечает, что тот как-то непривычно тих. Крэйгу не удаётся избавиться от воспоминаний о прикосновениях к тонкой горячей коже даже дома. Это наваждение отступает только когда Крэйг тянется за салфетками, чтобы оттереть испачканные спермой джинсы. Он обещает себе, что это было первый и последний раз. . 

Совершенно напрасно, как оказывается через пару дней. Твик копается так долго, что они остаются в раздевалке последними. Хотя Крэйг этого не замечает, пока Твик не подходит вплотную. Он медленно стягивает форменную футболку и просит негромко, но по обыкновению сбивчиво, словно пытается произнести слова как можно быстрее:   
— Слушай, чел, ты не мог бы меня ещё раз выручить? Я пытался отклеить сам, но...—   
Крэйг не слушает его аргументы: ничего не расслышать сквозь ток крови в ушах. Он молча поддевает край липкой полоски и медленно тянет под аккомпанемент протяжного стона. 

В этот раз он не станет останавливать себя ни от того, чтобы сжать соски Твика между подушечками пальцев, ни от того, чтобы накрыть их ртом, с силой прикусывая губами. Ни от того, что будет происходить после.


End file.
